


Pining and Flirting for Idiots

by SourGummies777



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, laurens and hamilton are love sick smitten idiots, this is purely and utterly gay, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourGummies777/pseuds/SourGummies777
Summary: It was two in the morning. He was throughoutly fucked.





	Pining and Flirting for Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> A consistent updating schedule? I don’t know her??? Anyways this is Laurens and Hamilton pining ft Momaguette being a lil shit.

Raven black hair that falls to slim shoulders always held high. Onyx eyes that flicker with intelligence and untold plans. Lips that seem to be permanently in a smirk. Short figure that held such stubbornness and power in it. Hands that always fidget and itch for a pen. Expression that says he’ll do every single one of the million things he hasn’t done. 

John is fucking smitten. 

For the past month (Three months, Lafayette would chirp in) he has been drawing nothing but Alexander motherfucking Hamilton and it’s hell. His sketchbook that he had bought only a week ago was already full, full of Alexander laughing, mad, eating, reading even just standing. Even now, sitting on a table of the art class he took, he was drawing Alexander; he had a debate with Jefferson earlier and John couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t draw Alexander looking like he was ready to deck Jefferson across the face. 

“Hey Laurens, what’re you drawing?”

He threw his pen in the air and slammed his sketchbook shut in one second. 

“Ah-ahaha Alex I was just, I was doing some-uh, still life? Yeah I was doing still life, I was drawing the flowers that bloomed outside, you know, beautiful nature isn’t it?”

“... Laurens it’s December.”

Well, shit. 

...

Alexander had so much work to do. So much to write, he had to write the essays on possible improvements on the existing law for second degree murder, he had to study his case- a man that killed his ex-wife who kidnapped their daughter- he had to work on his thesis, he had so much to do. 

Why in the name of Jesus Mary and Joseph was he writing about how beautiful Laurens looked that day?

He didn’t even know when he started to write. He was just thinking about thick brown curls, tan skin covered in freckles, a soft laugh and deep forest green eyes and the next second he was typing away words that turned into paragraphs. 

It was two in the morning. He was throughoutly fucked. 

“Maybe you just want to be throughoutly fucked, mon ami” 

“Fuck the shut up, Lafayette it’s just a crush, it will go away like all the mortal human feelings do!”

“What will?”

Laurens came in, wearing a dark green t-shirt (Why is he only in a shirt it’s fucking winter I swear this boy will give me an aneurysm, Alexander thought) and holding two cups of hot chocolate. He set one beside Alexander’s computer and leaned in to look at the screen. 

“Brought you hot chocolate, thought you might want something else than coffee. What are you writing about?”

“It’s nothing! It’s-It’s an essay on how to prosecute shoplifters correctly if they stole in New York! And it’s a surprise so I don’t want you to see yet!” 

Alexander pretended that he was calm and not freaking the fuck out while hugging the computer tightly to his chest. Change the subject, his brain urged and he complied. 

“And hey, why are you in a shirt? It’s wintertime Laurens, wear a damn sweatshirt!”

Lafayette and Laurens looked at each other before starting to laugh. 

“What did I say? I didn’t say something funny, did I?”

“Mon ami, how do you expect Laurens to wear a sweatshirt when you have all of his stolen?”

“I don’t.”

“You’re wearing one of his right now.”

Like he had said, throughoutly fucked. 

“That proves nothing!”

Laurens walked to his closet and before he could object he opened it, moving back just in time to avoid around ten sweatshirts fall on him. Ten sweatshirts that were too big for Alexander and the perfect fit for him. 

Alexander was having a horrible, no good, very bad night. 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind it. Well, except I’m freezing so I’ll take one.”

Alexander downed his hot chocolate in one go and shut his laptop. Lafayette was winking and smirking meaningfully and he looked at the verge of laughing. He flipped him off and got off his chair to go to bed. 

“Ah, petit jambon is finally going to bed. Laurens, aren’t you going to cuddle your him to sleep?”

“I’m just the coffee delivery and sweatshirt providing service, Laf. But of course, if Alex is down for it too, I’ll be the cuddle buddy. ‘Night, gents.”

Then, Laurens had the fucking audacity to wink at Alexander before he left the room. 

“Too? As if in, like, too too?”

“Goodnight, petit jambon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled:
> 
> In which lams is a gay mess
> 
> Laurens painting his way into Jambon’s heart
> 
> His nickname is petit jambon bc in french jambon means ham geddit


End file.
